Strange reunion
by Lottie C
Summary: 10 years have gone by since Yukie's best friend Makino got married and moved away. Now Yukie is 28 and ready to start her new job. But she meets an old friend from the past! Will old feelings come around again? Or will Yukie have really gotten over Soujiro?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's kinda bad!**

**Yuukie's POV**

The crisp morning sun shone through the thin white curtains of Yuukie's apartment. Pools of gleaming light glistened on the floor where the rays fell. Yuukie could hear the sound of twittering birdsong, carried through the air in a harmonious chorus, only to be interrupted by the blare of car horns, booming radios, shouting and alarm clocks. She rolled over in bed and whacked the top of the clock to make it shut up. It was going to be a long day.

Sighing heavily, she stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. The remnants of last night's dinner covered the worktop. Piles of dishes filled the sink and there were clothes strewn everywhere.

"I really need to tidy up… I'll do it later." She said to herself, knowing there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Yuukie walked over to the cereal cupboard, dodging all the obstacles in her way. She grabbed the cereal and milk and sat down.

"I've forgotten something… Bowl!" She checked in the cupboard where sometimes there was a bowl, if she was lucky. _Of course there are no bowls _she thought. _There never are._

She settled on pouring the cereal into her mouth first, pouring the milk in, and sloshing it around a bit. At least there was no washing up to do that way. She put the cap on the milk and shoved it back in the fridge. She put the cereal down on the table. She didn't have time to clear it up.

Fifteen minutes later she was ready. She had a nice suit on, polished shoes, and a posh briefcase. There was nothing in the briefcase apart from a bit of makeup remover; she just thought it made her look more professional. With a sigh she stepped out of the front door. It was the first day of her new job. After taking classes in tea ceremonies as a teenager chasing after a boy she liked whose family was linked to the tea ceremony business, she realised tea ceremony was something she really had a passion for. This new job was at a company that made tea and held tea ceremonies. In a way, you could say it was Yuukie's dream job.

Tokyo was noisier than usual, if that's even possible. The sun had been hidden by a grey cloud with was spouting out rain by the tonne. The birds had all found shelter in trees or under bridges. In short, it was an abysmal day. Why did Yuukie get the feeling that something bad would happen today? She held the briefcase over her hair to protect herself from the rain and belted towards the bus stop. Fog was shrouding her view, but she could definitely see the outline of a large vehicle that looked a lot like her bus leaving the stop.

"Wait! Hold on! No, don't leave, dammit!" She shouted as she saw the bus creep down the road. This meant she had to walk all the way there.

Half an hour late for work, Yuukie finally arrived at the company building. She ran straight to the bathroom to check her hair and makeup. She was an absolute mess. Her hair had frizzed and was sticking out everywhere, and her mascara had run down her face. She groped around in her briefcase until she found the makeup remover and smeared it all over her face. It then took her another ten minutes to redo her makeup, and even then it wasn't very even. But she had no time to change it, she had to go to work.

Yuukie zoomed up the stairs to get to the newcomers meeting. _Who puts a large meeting on the top floor of a huge commercial building? _She thought. Finally she saw the meeting room. There was a large glass wall separating the room and the corridor, and inside everyone was well into the swing of things, apart from one man who was sitting on a large black leather chair facing the other direction. _I am so late!_ Thought Yuukie. Hesitantly, she sidled up to the door and tapped lightly.

"Enter."

She entered and started to apologise profusely to the woman running the meeting until she was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yuukie?" She stopped short. She'd know that voice anywhere. Slowly she turned around, to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She definitely wasn't. The man in the big leather chair had turned around. He was dark haired, tall and extremely handsome. He had a very startled look on his face.

"Soujiro!"

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll upload the next one soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Soujiro's POV**

Was it really her? Was it really Yukie-chan? Soujiro was frozen in disbelief, as if he was turned to ice. He could hear her voice talking about something to do with being late, but he was too busy thinking about how much he had missed her. The past ten years had been hell without her. There was an empty space in his heart where she had previously been, but he hadn't realized it.

He hesitantly turned around in his chair. It was definitely her. No one could mistake that smile, sweet as a cherry, or that hair, brown as the richest chocolate. Yes, it was definitely her.

"Yukie?" The girl with the beautiful smile suddenly stopped talking and slowly turned to look at him.

"Soujiro!" She whispered, softly. She said it as if she was scared and Soujiro picked up on that.

"I mean, Boss." She quickly corrected herself. She had set her voice straight aback, Soujiro stood up from his chair and brusquely strode over to Yukie. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. He pulled her into a small storage room and just stared at her for about 5 minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"Where the hell have you been the past ten years?" He shouted, anger seeping out of every crevice.

"I got on with my life, Boss." She replied. Her tone was calm and collected. She was a completely different person now and certainly not the squealing, love struck seventeen year-old he had once known.

"What, you thought that just because Tsukasa and Makino-san left that you should as well?" Soujiro was fuming now, his eyes burning with tears of anger.

"Boss, I don't think we should be discussing private matters during work time. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to get to." Soujiro watched with astonishment as she pulled open the door and walked away from him. Yukie had only ever walked away from him once, ten years ago, when she had just disappeared. He couldn't let her go again, he wouldn't.

When he eventually collected himself and went back into the meeting room, the presentation had already started. Yukie was furiously scrawling down notes like all the other employees there. Perhaps she really had moved on from him? No, she couldn't have. Yukie had liked Soujiro so much; she wouldn't have ever been able to forget him, surely. Yet somehow she seemed to have done so. Suddenly he got the urge to shout out to Yukie, to yell at the top of his lungs that he loved her, he loved her more than anyone in the world in front of everyone, but he stopped himself quickly.

_What the hell am I thinking? _He thought. _I can't say that, not now, not ever. Not in front of my fiancée. _

The woman running the meeting announced to everyone that the meeting was over, and everyone including Yukie packed their things up and left. Soujiro was ready to run after her, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Sou-kun?" Said his fiancée in a sweet, sickly voice.

"I'm finished running this bothersome meeting now. Let's go and have a drink. It's on me…" He felt the woman run her hand up the back of his shirt. He knew he couldn't be with Yukie. He was engaged to this woman, and the wedding was very soon. He loved Ai-chan. He had to. His father wanted him to.

"Of course I'll get a drink with you baby, just let me go and get my coat." He slid his hand up to her cheek and stroked it softly. Right on cue she let out a soft giggle. He was meant to be marrying this woman, so why did he feel so guilty?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Yukie's POV**

Yukie peeked through the glass wall into the meeting room where she had just left Nishikado san. How on earth had she managed to keep her cool in that tiny little storage room, standing so close to him? Whatever, it didn't matter, he didn't matter anymore.

Yukie started to move further away from the glass when out of the corner of er eye, she saw the leader of the meeting, Ohayashi sama, approach Nishikado san. Creeping slowly closer towards the glass, she watched as Ohayashi ran her hand up the back of Nishikado's shirt, whispering something in his ear. Nishikado smiled and turned to face her. He said something to her, and lightly caressed her face with the back of his hand. Yukie let out a small gasp and quickly covered her mouth. _He hasn't changed at all. _Yukie thought. She couldn't be affected by this. What he did in his free time was nothing to do with her. She was over him. She had to be.

It took Yukie a while to find the office area she was working in. It was such a big building, she got lost several times. By the time she had finally found it, everyone was already hard at work. Yukie scanned the room, studying each and every person. There were 4 people there; one older man, one younger man and two women. Yukie placed the older man around early to mid fifties. Both the women were perhaps late thirties, early forties. The younger man was around the same age as Yukie. She saw a free desk at the back of the room and decided to sit there.

The day flew by like a breeze and Yukie had met everyone at the office. The older man was called Ito Takeo, The women were Satou Hinata and Kichida Yuna. The young man was called Odagiri Teppei. She particularly liked Odagiri-kun. He was always cheerful and smiling, unlike that stupid Nishikado, who just sulked around and lowered everyone's spirit times 10. After work had finished, they had all agreed to go out for drinks to celebrate Yukie's new job.

The club was busy, and it was hard to hear anything over the mixture of music and chatter. Odagiri had to shout so Yukie could hear him.

"Would you like another drink? It's on me!" He yelled.

"What?" Asked Yukie.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please."

"What?"

"YES PLEASE." She shouted. Yukie had already had 3, all from Odagiri. Slowly, Yukie could feel herself getting groggier and groggier. Ten minutes later, she was absolutely pissed.

"I am totally over Nishikado san. He never liked me anyway. I don't even care. I'm totally over that good for nothing bastard." Words were pouring out of Yukie and she couldn't even control it. Odagiri seemed to have ears just for her and was taking in every word.

"I mean, who would even want to be with such a player? He'd probably have mistresses all over the world." Yukie found herself glancing around the room as if she was looking for something or someone, but she didn't know who. For some strange reason, she stopped. At first she wasn't sure why, but then it dawned on her. In the VIP lounge she had seen Ohayashi Ai. Sitting next to her was no other than Nishikado Soujiro. He was staring right at Yukie with a pained expression.

Suddenly Yukie felt herself being dragged away and she was suddenly following Odagiri. He stopped dragging her in a narrow alleyway outside the club. Without any warning, he leant down and kissed her. She didn't know what to say at first, but she seemed to find herself kissing him back. _Yes. _She thought. _This is the perfect way to forget Nishikado san._

The club door banged shut, cutting Yukie and Odagiri's kiss short. Slowly, Yukie pivoted to see who had left the club. Nishikado wasn't staring at her, but at Odagiri with a look of extreme anger on his face. What surprised Yukie even more was the fact that Odagiri was giving him the same look in return.


End file.
